Flirt
by chaosprincess123
Summary: Eine Bar, viel Alkohol und ein Wiedersehen zwei alter Schulfreunde... Doch was hat Hermione Granger wirklich vor, wenn sie Blaise Zabini mit in ihre Wohnung nimmt? HGBZ, OneShot, Songfic


Huhu °wink°, hier bin ich mal wieder! (: Okay, ich weiß, kein neues Kapitel von _Die paar Probleme_ °entschuldigend anblinzel° aber diese FF hier überkam mich so und da musste ich sie einfach aufschreiben ;)

**_Disclaimer:_** Alles nicht meins und Geld krieg ich keins (na, hab ich das nicht toll gereimt? xD) Alles gehört entweder JKR, diversen Künstlern oder diversen Plattenfirmen.

_**Pairing:**_ Endlich mal Blaise/Hermione! Allerdings ist Hermione meiner Meinung nach etwas OOC geraten. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sonst auch so böse wäre... °g°

_**Anmerkungen:**_ Sodalla, das hier ist meine erste Songfic, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Das Lied heißt, wie die Fic selbst, _Flirt_ und ist von den _Pussycat Dolls_ - ist zwar nicht ganz mein Musikgeschmack, aber der Text passte einfach so herrlich zu der Fic (: auch wenn er auf keinen Fall wörtlich genommen werden sollte, eher bildlich... wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, werdet ihr sicher verstehen, was ich meine ;) Achja, das ganze spielt PostHogwarts. UND ich denke _eigentlich_ nicht über eine Fortsetzung nach, kann ja aber noch werden (rechnet allerdings nicht zu bald mit einer) So, ich denke, das wars jetzt mal, über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr!

Diese Geschichte ist _**Kysara**_ gewidmet (mein kleines Betalein °knutsch°).

**Flirt **

Sie öffnete die Tür. In dem kleinen, schmuddeligen Schankraum des „Tropfenden Kessels" war kaum jemand zu sehen. Nur ein einziger Gast saß an der Theke und nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey. Sie spähte durch das spärliche Dämmerlicht und erblickte schließlich, in einer versteckten Ecke, eine weitere Gestalt. Nach genauerem hinsehen erkannte sie, wer es war.

Sie musste unweigerlich grinsen. Ja, sie erkannte diese Gestalt. Recht kräftig, muskulös gebaut, dunkle, zarte Haut und schwarze Locken... Sie kannte _ihn_ schon so lange... er hatte sie so gedemütigt...

Ihr Grinsen wurde diabolisch. Heute war der Tag ihrer Rache gekommen.

OoOoOoOoO

_You wanna chill in my Lamborghini,  
You wanna look but you don't wanna see  
So what you think of that look in my eyes?  
You think it's for you?  
You think you read minds?_

„Hallo, Blaise."

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte sie an. Sein Blick war ein wenig unfokussiert; er war ganz offensichtlich angetrunken.

„Her- Hermione. Wie- ähm- schön, dich zu sehen."

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits", flötete sie zurück.

„Ja- ja- es... ist wirklich schön, dich zu sehen... was- was machst du denn hier?"

Er starrte sie noch immer gebannt an. Er hatte sie gar nicht mehr so wunderschön in Erinnerung. Sicher, sie _war_ schön gewesen, damals in Hogwarts, doch nicht so... faszinierend. So anziehend. Er spürte sofort, wie Begehren in ihm aufkeimte. Er musste sie haben, nur noch einmal. Er lehnte sich vor.

„Ich meine, was suchst du hier? Doch nicht etwa mich, oder?"

Er zwinkerte ihr verführerisch zu und sie lächelte zurück.

„Nein, doch wenn ich es mir so überlege... Du machst diesen Abend erst richtig interessant..."

Dabei sah sie in mit ihren unglaublich braunen Augen an. Es waren diese Augen, die ihn immer wieder fast um seinen Verstand brachten...

„Aber", fuhr er lässig fort, „ich finde doch, das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für eine... _gepflegte Unterhaltung_..."

Er warf ihr einen anzüglichen Blick zu, und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie bei diesem dahin schmolz. Er wusste, jetzt gehörte sie ihm. So war es schon immer gewesen.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, das wir bei einem guten Tropfen bei mir zu Hause... _weiterreden_", erwiderte sie und stand auf.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, als sie sich langsam der Tür näherten. Ihre zierliche Gestalt war im Dämmerlicht des Pubs nur als Silhouette auszumachen, und trotzdem, sie war so... so ganz, so perfekt. Er fragte sich, warum er sie nicht schon eher wiedergesehen hatte, nachdem sie von Hogwarts weggegangen waren.

OoOoOoOoO

_You better watch where you're putting those hands,  
You better stop if you're making more plans  
'Coz everything you do makes you look like a fool_

Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankamen, sah er ihr ungeduldig zu, wie sie seelenruhig die Tür aufschloss. Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Oh, er war ihr so ausgeliefert... Er konnte ihr fast leid tun. Sie ließ ihn im Wohnzimmer zurück und ging in den Keller, um eine Flasche Wein zu holen. Sie goss ihm ein Glas ein, für sich jedoch griff sie zu rotem Traubensaft. Wenn sie das hier durchziehen wollte, brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf...

Sie kehrte in ihr großes, in Pastelltönen eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich neben ihn auf die große Couch sinken. Sie reichte ihm sein Glas und prostete ihm zu.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, nippten hin und wieder an ihrem Glas und sahen sich nur an. Irgendwann rückte er ein Stück näher zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. Sie betrachtete die Hand, die nun anfing, langsam und sachte in kleinen Kreisen ihren Oberschenkel hinaufzuwandern. Er hatte schöne, gepflegte Hände. Sie ließ ihn eine Weile gewähren, doch als die Hand zu der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel kreiste, drückte sie sie sanft weg. Er blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Aber, aber, Blaise", meinte sie sanft, „wir wollen unsere Konversation doch nicht zu schnell beginnen. Fangen wir langsam an..."

Sie beugte sich über ihn und er schloss die Augen, in der Erwartung, ihre Lippen sogleich auf den seinen zu spüren, doch sie stellte nur ihr Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Also, was machst du beruflich?"

OoOoOoOoO

_You're looking for some dirt,  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
You always think the worst,  
I just wanna flirt  
_

Sie machte ihn verrückt. Hier saßen sie, plauderten über dies und das, doch er konnte sich nicht recht auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Immer wieder wurde sein Blick von ihren schönen, vollen Lippen eingefangen, immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er jede einzelne ihrer eleganten Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Er wusste nicht Recht, was er von dem halten sollte, was sie tat.

Sie spielte mit ihm, das merkte er wohl. Doch sie schenkte ihm immer wieder Wein nach, und langsam verließ sein benebeltes Gehirn die Gefilde klarer Gedanken, und selbst, wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, dann hätte er nur eines im Kopf gehabt: Wie er sie besitzen konnte. Er wollte sie so sehr, er sehnte sich nach ihr, er verzehrte sich nach ihr, nach ihren Lippen, nach ihren Berührungen, einfach nach ihr.

Und sie wollte ihn auch, dass bemerkte er doch. Sie flirtete hemmungslos mit ihm; sie machte ständig Andeutungen; und warum sonst hätte sie ihn mit zu ihr nehmen sollen? Sie kannte ihn doch kaum noch, und so interessant konnte sein Beruf nun auch wieder nicht sein.

Blaise wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Hermione Granger. Und das macht ihn nur noch mehr an.

OoOoOoOoO

_You found me on my knees,  
Next thing you're saying "tease"  
I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze  
My spell is like a curse,  
I just wanna flirt_

Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Er war nun stark angetrunken, der viele Wein bekam ihm nicht gut und wer wusste, wie viel er vorher schon getrunken hatte? Er zuckte zusammen, als sie sich wieder vorbeugte und nach ihrem Glas griff. Innerlich lachte sie triumphierend auf.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dass sah sie. Bald, sehr bald hätte sie ihn genau da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Er sehnte sich nach dem, was sie zu bieten hatte. Doch sie würde es ihm nicht geben. Sie würde ihn leiden lassen.

OoOoOoOoO

_I gotta know, don't you really understand  
One syllable words old man?  
You got a problem with my space?  
Get your look out of my face  
_

Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Er umschlang ihren Nacken und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mit seiner Zunge teilte er ihre Lippen und als er gierig ihre Mundhöhle erforschte, stöhnte sie leise auf. Das reichte, um ihn fast wahnsinnig vor Verlangen zu machen und sein Blut ihn seine Lenden fließen zu lassen.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren, hob er sie hoch und unterbrach den Kuss nur kurz, um sie mit rauer Stimme zu fragen:

„Wo ist dein verdammtes Schlafzimmer?"

„Die erste Tür links", antwortete sie schwach, und mit entschlossenen Schritten lief er los.

OoOoOoOoO

_'Coz I've had it with your lies  
You're pretty damn close to being unfine  
'Cuz everything you do makes you look like a fool_

Als er sie küsste, wäre sie am liebsten in Triumphgeschrei ausgebrochen. Er legte sie auf ihrem Bett ab, und sie nutzte die Chance, zog ihn ebenfalls hinab und nach einer recht geschickten Bewegung saß sie rittlings auf ihm.

Er verwickelte sie in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Irgendwann löste sie sich von ihm, ein listiges Funkeln in den Augen, und widmete sich seinen Hemdknöpfen. Als diese endlich geöffnet waren, bedeckte sie seine muskulöse Brust mit zarten Küssen. Bei seinen bereits verhärteten Brustwarzen angelangt, biss sie kurz hinein, was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

An ihren Schultern zog er sie hoch und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Ich will dich..."

Seine gehauchten Worte waren so leise, dass Hermione sie fast nicht gehört hätte, doch sie musste trotzdem lächeln. Oh, er war so nah dran, ihr in die Falle zu gehen.

Blaise allerdings bemerkte ihr Lächeln nicht, da er gerade dabei war, ungeduldig ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Schließlich zog er sie von ihren Schultern und entblößte ihren weinroten Spitzen-BH. Er begrüßte die freigelegte Haut mit vorsichtigen und doch fordernden Küssen. Sie seufzte auf. Wenn sie nicht hier wäre, um Rache zu üben, dann... Doch sie musste sich auf ihren Plan konzentrieren.

Flink krabbelte sie etwas weiter nach unten und widmete sich nun seinem Bauch. Ihre Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut, die immer weiter nach unten wanderte. Das ließ ihn natürlich nicht kalt, und sie konnte seine Erregung durch den Stoff seiner Jeans spüren. Spielerisch platzierte sie einen Kuss darauf, was ihm sein bislang leidenschaftlichstes Stöhnen entlockte.

Sie konnte seine großen Hände auf ihrem Rücken spüren, die sich zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs tasteten. Mit einer geübten Bewegung öffnete er ihn und nun, da sie sich wieder aufrichtete, saß sie mit nacktem Oberkörper auf ihm. Alleine dies ließ ihn ächzen. Seine Hände wanderten nach oben, doch sie fang sie ab und pinnte sie über seinem Kopf ans Bett.

„Nicht so schnell, Blaise", sagte sie mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

Er blickte sie vollkommen verwirrt an.

OoOoOoOoO

_I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,  
I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire  
You can't touch me, no,  
That's just a dream…_

"Was… was ist denn?", fragte er verwirrt. Er fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt.

Sie lachte nur kalt auf.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es wäre _so_ einfach für dich, nach all dem was passiert ist?"

Er schnaubte ungläubig.

„Ach, du bist immer noch wütend wegen... wegen dieser _Sache_?!"

Sie lachte wieder, es war ein freudloses, verbittertes Lachen.

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Ich habe dich _geliebt_, Blaise. Du hingegen- nun-„, sie schnaubte, „ich möchte mich _eigentlich_ nicht daran erinnern. Und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er schluckte hart und fühlte sich mit einem Schlag wieder völlig nüchtern.

„Was? Du schmeißt mich hier so einfach raus? JETZT?!"

Sie nickte ihm zu und entriss ihm ihren BH, den er noch immer umklammert hatte. Sie zog ihn und ihre Bluse wieder an und stand auf.

„Weißt du, ich will doch nur _flirten_", sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzt lasziven Lächeln.

Er knöpfte sein Hemd zu und stand ebenfalls auf. Ohne ein Wort gelangten sie an die Haustür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Sehen wir uns wieder? Auf freundschaftlicher Basis?"

Es klang hoffnungsvoller als beabsichtigt. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Verzweifelt blickte er sie an und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Merlin, Hermione, wieso kannst du es nicht einfach vergessen? Ich meine, gut, wir waren zusammen in der Siebten, als ich mit dieser Patil ein bisschen geflirtet hatte, ist das denn _so _schlimm?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und meinte emotionslos:

„Nein. Aber das du mit ihr geschlafen hast, war _sehr wohl_ schlimm."

Damit schob sie ihn durch die Tür und schlug sie ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort vor der Nase zu. Resigniert starrte er die Tür an. Was hatte er sich damals nur dabei gedacht, eine Affäre mit Padma Patil anzufangen? Und trotzdem... Hermione hatte ihn mal wieder beeindruckt. Sie war so eine listige kleine Löwin... das hatte er schon immer an ihr geliebt.

Er drehte sich um und ging, nicht ohne sich ihre Adresse zu merken. Vielleicht würde er sie ja irgendwann doch wieder sehen...

OoOoOoOoO

_Flirt, Flirt..._

Hermione saß im Wohnzimmer und nippte melancholisch an dem Rest Wein von Blaise. Sie hätte das nicht tun müssen, das war ihr klar, sie hätte ihn auch weitermachen lassen können. Doch in ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste sie, dass das nicht mit ihrem Gewissen zu vereinbaren war. Blaise hatte sie verletzt; sie hatte es ihm heimgezahlt, jetzt waren sie quitt.

Seufzend löschte sie das Licht und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie murmelte ein letztes ‚Blaise...' in ihr Kissen und glitt dann in das Reich der Träume davon.

OoOoOoOoO

**Werbung --- Werbung --- Werbung**

Lest

**_Chosen Path_** (BlaiseHermione)

von der _wunderbaren_

**_Puma Padfoot_**

(in meinem Profil verlinkt ;)

**Werbung --- Werbung --- Werbung**

OoOoOoOoO

So, und schon ist's vorbei - ich hoffe, ihr konntet ein bisschen Gefallen dran finden und lasst mir ein Review da - nur ein kleines? °fleh° Büttebüttebüttebüttebüttebüttebüttebüttebütte!!!! ;D ich verlange ja auch nicht viel, ein "war toll" bzw. "war scheiße" reicht ja schon, obwohl ihr mich auch mit ellenlangem Lob/Kritik zuschreiben könnt, das würde mich auch sehr sehr glücklich machen °glasige Augen bekomm° ;D


End file.
